1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to surfactant compositions for use in latex, especially for application in carpet backings and to a process for preparing and using such compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many uses of latex compositions, sodium laurylsulfate is a surfactant of choice for inclusion in such compositions because of the many desirable qualities which it contributes. One deficiency of sodium laurylsulfate, however, is that an aqueous solution thereof is not stable, i.e., phase separation and solidification occurs, when the temperature is reduced below about 18.degree. C. One measure which has been taken in the past is to add ethanol or isopropanol to an aqueous solution of sodium laurylsulfate in order to reduce the temperature at which phase separation or solidification occurs.